Zephyrus Rivers
Zephyrus "Zeph" Adam Rivers Ravenclaw 4th Year This character belongs to Rabbit History Zephyrus Rivers was born to Jeremy Harrison and Nerissa Rivers. Jeremy and Nerissa sort of fell apart after Zephyrus was born, and Nerissa impulsively moved back to Cornwall, where she grew up, taking her son with her. Zephyrus was raised by his mother in West Country, near Tinworth, where Nerissa (along with some other people) breed Hippogriffs. Zeph grew up in the little wizarding community. His mum homeschooled him, like most wizarding kids, and taught him about Hippogriffs. Nerissa's health started slowly degraded over the course of a little over a year. She kept refusing to let a healer look at her, insisting she was fine. But she wasn't fine, she was sick and getting worse. By the time she was sick enough that she'd let someone look at her, it was too late. Nerissa died when Zeph was 10. Zephyrus stayed in the house for a few days, living by him self, locking the door against their neighbours. But eventually they caught him, and he was then sent to live with the father he had never known. He stayed there for a few more days, until a distant relative, Iris Berrin, offered to take him in. Jeremy wanted him, but hasn't been prepared to have him, and so it was decided. Zephyrus want sent go to live with a stranger for the second time that week. Not long after Zeph came, Iris took in another stray, her cousin Claudia, and the 3 of them are an odd, mishmashed family unit. Personality Zephyrus is quick-witted and serious. He's something of a wild card. He's logical, and has a knack for figuring stuff out. He thinks that as a kid, he has to be able to trick adults, or he will have no control of his own life. Zephyrus also has a more spunky, spirited side, that rarely is seen. And he has a temper, although it doesn't show that often — usually he lets things that bother him slide off his back, but when something ticks him off he can get really angry. Appearance Zephyrus looks a lot like his mother. He has her hair and stature, but he also has a hint of his father in his appearance. Possessions Clothes Zeph mostly wears muggle clothes, as they are more practical in his opinion, but he wears some robes ZephyrusTrunk.jpg Zephwand.jpg too. School Equipment Zeph's school equipment consists of a cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass phials, a collapsible brass telescope, and a set of scales for weighing potions ingredients. Some on his things are hand-me-downs from neighbors who's kids are done with Hogwarts. He keeps it all in his book-bag, with his parchment, quills and normal ink. Pet Zephyrus has a Hippogriff. When his mother died, he inherited the Baywing, the Hippogriff Nerissa has kept Zeph's whole life. The Hippogriff means more to Zeph than anyone knows, or than he'd ever let anyone know. The only left from his old home, old life, and his mother. Relationships Nerissa Rivers Nerissa is the only parent Zephyrus has ever known, and he loved his mother, even if she was rather distant. She was a dreamer, with an airy sort of quality about her (why her and Zeph were a little distant, despite being quite close), although she could also be very sharp-minded and focused. Nerissa was impulsive, strong willed, and determined. He misses her badly. Jeremy Harrison Zephyrus never knew his father, although Nerissa occasionally told him stories about him. Iris Berrin Iris is a very distant relative, and his guardian. He never knew her until she was sent north after his mum died. He doesn't know her that well, but there's something about her disposition he finds comforting. Claudia Berrin Iris seems to have a soft spot for strays. Claudia is a cousin of Iris's, and a refugee of domestic abuse, as best Zeph can figure out. She lives in the Berrin Household with Zeph and Iris too Spells |} Skills Hippogriffs Zeph is very good with Hippogriffs. He was brought up around them — his mother, neighbors and most of their family friends all did — and his mother taught him. And after his mother died, he inherited her very own one: Baywing. Facts *He's a lefty. *He wears reading glasses. *He's good at remembering faces but not so good at remembering names.